


Brain

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Flufftober 2018 [27]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf





	Brain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [islandkate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandkate/gifts), [Chelidona (Hobbity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbity/gifts), [Khim_Azaghal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khim_Azaghal/gifts).



“For Christ sake Anders can’t you just stop thinking with your cock for once and use your brain instead?!”  
“Come on Mitch, I am thinking with my brain! Now! I mean, I’m really sorry! But you know how sometimes my cock just keeps horning in!”  
“That’s the worst pun I’ve ever heard you make!” Mitchell glared at Anders and crossed his arms.  
“That wasn’t even a pun! It came right out of my brain! See?”

The two glared at each other. 

“I was just making a compliment!”  
“That wasn’t a compliment, it was a shit-ass stupid pick-up line!”  
“The line can get kind of blurry between those two,” Anders replied with a smirk. “Come on, Mitch, seriously, are you going to let our evening be ruined because of that?”  
“I fail to see how it isn’t already ruined since we got thrown out of the bar?”  
“We find another one?” Anders shrugged. “There can’t be that many more nice backsides around to distract my cock from my brain. Or you, as it were.”

“God, you’re such a dick!” Mitchell snarled.   
“But at least I’m a god,” Anders shot back. 

“And on top of everything else you’re a colossal ass!” Mitchell yelled.  
“Well you are what you eat!” Anders yelled back. 

The two stared at each other. 

After a moment, Mitchell snorted and shook his head. “Remind me why I put up with you?”  
“Because of my smart brain and my ability to use it.” Anders tugged at the lapels of Mitchell’s jacket. “Also, because of my verbal expertise, coming right from my brain, I might add.”  
“Your what?” Mitchell narrowed his eyes.  
“I. Have. A. Smart. Mouth.” Anders poked Mitchell’s chest with every word. “And you like it that way.”  
“Sometimes I would rather you keep it shut.”  
“Then give me something to occupy it,” Anders purred.

Mitchell leaned a little more forward. “Is that an offer?”  
“Smart guess,” Anders said, licking his lips. “One could almost think you have a brain, too.”  
“How about I screw yours right out of your head?” Mitchell said darkly, leaning forward until their noses almost touched.   
“I was hoping you’d say that,” Anders whispered.   
“I know.” Mitchell chuckled against Anders’ lips. “Smart brain and all that.”  
“Switch it off and start thinking with your cock,” Anders replied. “Now.”

Mitchell pulled him close and into a kiss. 

“Let’s find us a ride home,” Anders muttered as they broke away for air.  
“Good plan.”  
“Smart brain.” Anders grinned. “Remember?”  
“I’ll ask you again about that brain when I’m done with you,” Mitchell said and let go of before walking towards the curb to flag down a taxi.


End file.
